


Encore

by yoshi1442



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi1442/pseuds/yoshi1442
Summary: “Why does my heart still ache with this hollow pain?” The travellers start setting out on their new adventure a year after their first adventure but not without trying to help out their favorite dancer.





	1. Whole new adventure

*Tressa’s POV*

A year has passed since the travellers have been on their journeys. Laughs have been shared, tears have been shed, memories have been made. Their bonds live on in their hearts, which leads a certain merchant to leave home once again.

“Bye Ma, bye Pa!” I said with joy.

“Bye Tressa!” they said back to me. 

I smelled the fresh air after a good night’s rest. It’s been a while since I’ve been on my journey, I still remember the day that I left town for the first time. The first thing I did after leaving town was making my way towards Atlasdam. I paid the professor a visit by sneaking into one of these classes while he was teaching (thanks therion for the stealth tips). 

“Class dismissed!” Cyrus said as the students left the room soon after. 

“Morning Cyrus!” I said in a cheerful tone. 

“Professor Cyrus to you, and what were you doing in the middle of my class?” he replied

“Cmon, professor... Don’t you think we’re past this point by now?” I whined.

“Maybe I’ll let this slide…” he replied

After chatting for a bit, Cyrus came along and we headed to Flamesgrace to visit who has been like an older sister to me during our journey. 

“Is it just me or is it colder here than usual?” I said shivering. 

“Here, take this,” Cyrus said as he gave me his cape.

“Wow, thanks!” I said. 

We were on the way to the Flamesgrace Cathedral when a snowball hit the back of Cyrus’s head which made him face plant into the untouched snow. I turned around to a really worried Ophilia and Lianna. 

“P-professor?! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hit you!” Ophilia apologized. 

“Nah, he’ll be alright. If he can be oblivious to women trying to get him, he can survive a snowball to the head.” I replied. 

Cyrus eventually got up and tried to join in the snowball fight by trying to make the “perfect” snowball but of course, all the ladies even myself just kept pelting him. After having a bit of fun in the snow we went inside the cathedral to talk. 

“I’m really sorry for that professor…” Ophilia said in a saddened tone. 

“Dear Ophilia, it’s alright. Though I don’t know how we got through our journey with little miss energy here..” Cyrus said drinking warm tea. 

 

“Hey, you like my energy and you can’t deny it!” I said sulking a bit. 

Both Ophilia and Lianna laughed. 

“What brings you here to Flamesgrace anyways?” Lianna asked. 

“Well… You see…” I started “I wanted to get the party back together mainly to catch up on what’s happened in the past year, as well as maybe go on an all new adventure?”

“Tressa…” Ophilia said.

“I think that’s a good idea.” said Lianna cleaning up after the small group. 

“You sure Anna?” Ophilia said worriedly

“I mean look at where I am now.” Cyrus interjected.

“Professor, when did you turn into Therion?” Ophilia asked. 

“You have a good point.” Cyrus said before leaving the room. 

“So what do you say?” I said with anticipation.

“I’ll be fine Phili, go enjoy yourself. You’ve been here nonstop ever since your first adventure.” Lianna reassured. 

“Oh alright…” said Ophilia after a sigh.

After Ophilia made her preparations, we headed outside only to narrowly dodge incoming snowballs.

“Darn it, I thought I would get you both this time!” Cyrus said

Ophilia and I looked at each other and after sharing a familiar smile we thought it was time for this professor to learn some new things.


	2. Everyone loves Alfyn

*Alfyn’s POV* 

“And that should do it.” I said after finishing up my next client. 

“Thank you Alfyn. Thank you too Zeph.” an elderly woman said with a smile. Smiles like that make me proud of what i do. 

“Not a problem!” Zeph and I said in unison before we headed out the door. 

“Another day’s worth of work done in a heartbeat.” I said stretching out a bit. 

“Couldn’t have done it all without you partner.” Zeph said putting his arm around me.

“You said it!” I said with the biggest smile on my face. 

“You know, it’s been great having you home for the past year.” Zeph said. 

“No kidding. I almost forgot what it was like to be out on an adventure.” I said laughing slightly after. 

“Honestly I wouldn’t mind you leaving again.” Zeph said. 

“Zeph…” I said

“Alfyn I’m serious. It’s always fun to hear about your journeys and the people you’ve helped. Honestly, I feel like I’m nothing compared to you haha.” he reassured. 

“Aw shucks Zeph, you and I are an unstoppable team if anything.” I said. 

After talking for awhile and star gazing that night, the both of us headed to bed pretty peacefully. 

*The Next Morning*

It was the break of dawn, and I was up super early preparing for my second adventure. 

“I had a feeling you would be up early.” Zeph said stretching. 

“Morning sleepyhead.” I said 

“Morning.” Zeph said. “I see you’re still rocking the usual 6 am bed head as usual.”

“What do you mean bedhead? This is my normal hairstyle!” I remarked

“I’m only messing with you. Let’s go outside just so Nina doesn't wake up.” Zeph said. 

The both of us headed outside, and after making sure for possibly the third time this morning, I started heading out. 

“Hey Alfyn?” Zeph said.

“Yeah?” I said turning around. He looked super nervous and flustered with a slight blush on his face. 

“Have fun out there alright?” he said. 

“Will do!” I said with confidence and ran out of town. 

“Oh Alfyn, if I could only tell you how I truly feel….” Zeph said before going back in his house. 

I somehow made it to Bolderfall before the sun set, so I went to the local tavern to notice a familiar white-haired thief.

“Mind if I sit here?” I asked. 

“Why the hell not.” he replied. 

“Great to see you again. Therion.” I said 

“What brought you here?” he replied 

“Just wanted to catch up on old times, maybe start a new adventure.” I answered asking the tavern keeper for another drink.

“Forget it.” Therion said. 

“Cmon Therion.” I started to plead.

“No means no medicine man.” he replied clearly sounding unamused.

I sat there thinking about what I would do to get him to change his mind. “You know, there would be chests to get and you ARE the best thief around.”

“Flattery gets you nowhere sunshine. Look, I appreciate the talk but I really gotta be heading out.” he said before getting up. I could tell he’s somewhat drunk from all of those drinks just by looking at the way he walked. 

By the time he got to the door, he was already starting to pass out to which I immediately jumped out of my seat to catch him. I carried him to the inn and made sure he was alright. 

*Later that night*

I woke up at some point, and it was dark out. “Guess I overdid it again huh?” I said to myself. When I look around the room, it was just me. I was praying he was doing alright. I stepped outside to find him looking out to the horizons. “There you are.” I said.

“What do you want this time?” He replied. Clearly he sounded in a less serious tone than before.

“Just wanted to check up on how you were doing, that’s all.” I answered. 

There was a moment of silence before he would even speak. 

“I’m fine, you don’t need to worry about me.” he said. “Aren’t you heading to S’warkii as well?” 

“How’d you know I was heading there?” I asked.

“You talk in your sleep Alfyn.” he started. I’m more surprised that he started calling me by my actual name.

“Aw shucks, do I really?” I said feeling a bit embarrassed. 

“Regardless, go get sleep. I’ll be fine.” he said. 

“Therion..” I said

“I promise you Alfyn, I’ll be ok.” he said with his voice starting to waver a bit. 

I made him turn to look at me as I moved the hair that was covering his other eye. “Look Therion, I missed the days we traveled together.” I said looking in both his eyes. “I know you miss them too. You’ve never been one to be open about anything but if there’s one thing you can know is that no matter what you’re going through, I’m here fo you need to talk your heart out.”

Therion hesitated for a little bit. I knew it was alot for him to grasp, but he had to know even after all the troubles we’ve been through. All of a sudden I felt his arms do around me and I heard muffled cries. 

“I’ll join you..” he said through the tears. “Just promise me you won’t tell anyone about this. Especially that big mouth scholar and that one dancer that won’t leave me alone.” 

“I promise.” I said as both of us went back to the inn for the night.


	3. Cmon Therion....

*Olberic’s POV*

“Crivens!” Philip said blocking another hit. “Sir Olberic, you still haven’t lost your touch after a year have you?” 

“Looks like you’ve been training hard as well. Why don’t we call it a day? Your mother would give me an earful if I managed to harm her only son.” I said putting the sword back in its sheath. I watched Philip run off home as I headed back to mine. As I put my hand on my door, I remembered when the party came to have me join their group. I still don’t understand how I managed to get dragged into it, but I do have to admit i miss them all. 

“Sir Olberic?” a familiar voice said behind me. 

“Philip. I thought i told you to head home.” I said trying to hold back a few tears. 

“I did already.” he said. “I was wanting to make sure you were alright. You were standing outside your house for a while now.”

“I appreciate the concern.” I started. “I was just remembering the times I had on my journey a year ago.”

“I see…” Philip said in a curious manner. “Maybe you should go see them. You’ve seen just how much i’ve gotten stronger while you were gone. I’ve also learnt so much this past year from you.” 

I ruffled his hair and smiled. “Alright, I’ll be leaving first thing in the morning.”

“I’ll be sure to send you off then!” Philip said as he ran off.

*Later that night*

I had trouble falling asleep that night so I went outside to get some fresh air. Looking up to the skies, I was surprised to see all the stars in the sky. 

“The stars look beautiful out tonight don’t they?” I thought to myself. As I continued looking at the night sky, a shooting star flew right by. I made a wish on it hoping for the best of the crew’s new journey together. I went back in to get some sleep before heading out. 

*The Next Morning*

It was early when I started to leave Cobbleston. I started making my way to Sunshade to see if I can meet up with Primrose. When I got there, the town haven’t seen her since our first adventure. I’d try to head to Noblecourt myself but I think it would be better to try and find the rest of the crew, so I started heading north. 

*Ophilia’s POV*

We finally made it to Swarkii and who else greeted us than the precious kitty Linde herself. He started growling at Cyrus but was soon calmed when H’aanit came to get her.

“Great to see the both of you again.” I said 

“G-great to see you all too.” Haanit said studdering a bit. 

“Looks like the lessons have been paying off.” Cyrus said. 

“Aye. I t-thank you.” H’aanit replied. 

After talking a bit. We noticed 3 shadows come out of the forest, and Cyrus jumped into my arms after being scared. When the shadows came out, it was really the rest of the crew: Alfyn, Therion and Olberic. 

“Hey all!” Alfyn said. 

“Alfyn!” Tressa said running into Alfyn’s arms giving him a hug.

“Aww shucks, missed me that much?” Alfyn commented. 

“It’s great to see you all!” I said with a smile after letting Cyrus down. 

“Tch, great to see the “great” scholar is still a massive idiot.” Therion commented. 

“Must thee insult my tutor?” Haanit questioned. 

“Wow, we can actually understand you for once.” Therion remarked which he then got a slight punch to the arm by Alfyn. 

“Though reunions are great, where’s Primrose?” I asked.

“I tried to see if she was in sunshade but alas she wasn't. I was thinking about heading to Noblecourt but I thought it would be easier for all of us to head there together.” Olberic said. 

“That would be the best course of action….” I said thinking. 

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go already!” Tressa said running on ahead. Cyrus, Alfyn and Haanit all went on ahead as well followed by Olberic. To have a group to call my family so far from home… I truly am grateful. 

“Cmon Therion. Don’t want to keep the others waiting.” I said

“Must I have to?” he said. I grabbed his arm and the both of us started heading out much to Therion’s dismay. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll walk but just let me go already.” Therion said as the group headed out of Swarkii.


	4. Where in the world is Primrose Azelhart?

“Must we go through that stupid heat?” Therion whined. 

“Therion, the more you complain the more I’ll have Cyrus talk.” I said started to get tired of his complaining. 

“Cmon Therion, it isn't that bad.” Alfyn said putting his arm around him. 

After what felt like months of traveling, we finally made it to Noblecourt. Hopefully, we can find Primrose. It did feel nice to be out of the desert for a change (also glad to have Therion stop whining every 3 seconds…). 

It was getting late so we headed to the inn for the night. 

*Later that night*

It wasn’t like me to wake up in the middle of the night, but I headed outside to get some fresh air. I found Alfyn and Cyrus both talking as well. 

“Interesting to say the least…” Cyrus said. 

“And what might you two be doing up this late?” I asked. 

“Sorry Ophilia, we just couldn’t sleep. Something just wasn't sitting right for me.” Alfyn replied. 

“Like?” I asked

“Alfyn and I have walked around town just before everyone headed to bed but no one’s heard of where Prim went.” Cyrus answered. 

“Oh, I see…” I said starting to worry a bit. 

“Yeah, I hope she’s doing alright.” Alfyn said. 

The three of us talked the night away until we saw a shooting star pass by. I don’t know what the boys wished for but my wish was for Aelfic to protect us all on this new adventure and hoping Primrose was going to be ok. The three of us headed back to bed to see what the morning brings us. 

*The next morning*

*Tressa’s POV*

Everyone was up relatively early (thanks Therion…) and were trying to figure out our next plan. If Primrose wasn’t here, where could she be? The party split up to see if we could find any clues to where she would be. Alfyn and I went around the entrance, and there was a young man looking very distraught. 

“Hey, what can I do for ya?” Alfyn asked the man. 

“You’re an apothecary right?” he started. “Then maybe you can help me out. See, there’s this lady that I want to propose to but I just don’t know what to give her.”

“Well, why not buy her something special? I could give you some ideas.” I offered. 

“She isn’t one for materials.” he replied. “One thing she’s been into are flowers. So maybe something along those lines?”

“Flowers huh.” I said starting to think.

“Leave it to us and we’ll find her something.” Alfyn said. “Any specific colors she would like?” 

“Red and White.” the man answered looking a little relieved. 

“Thank you!” Alfyn and I said in unison before trying to find the rest of the group. A lady who wants red and white flowers… Though purchases are in my wheelhouse, this is out of my comfort zone. Olberic and H’aanit came back after searching the other side of town. 

“Find anything?” I asked. 

“Afraid not.” Olberic said. “There was this lady who looked like she was love struck and wanted to give something to her significant other.”

“Twas true.” H’aanit commented. “The fair lady had a spark in her eye of true love.”

“It’s sparkle H’aanit, but we know what you mean.” I started. “We ran into a young man who wanted to propose to her.” 

“A young lad wanting to propose?” Olberic questioned. “Where’s our matchmaker when we really need her the most?” 

Cyrus, Therion and a very annoyed Ophilia eventually met up just as the all of us were trying to figure out this problem. 

“Welcome back.” Haanit said. 

“Never leave me with these two again.” Ophilia said

“Moving on...” Alfyn said. “Cyrus, do you happen to know anything about flowers?”

“Only a few but only those with practical uses. Why do you ask?” Cyrus asked. 

“There’s a young man who wants to propose to a lady and all we know is that she likes red and white flowers.” I answered. 

“Roses are always a safe way to go. Why not try that?” Therion said. 

“Since when did you know so much about them Therion?” Ophilia asked. 

“I think Therion’s onto something though.” Alfyn said. 

“Commonly roses, more so red and white, are given to significant others and lovers as a sign of their eternal love. Makes sense with today being valentine’s day after all.” Therion explained. 

“Since when was it valentine’s day?” Cyrus asked.  
“You all seriously didn’t see how the town is decorated? Plus I have my sources.” Therion answered. 

“So where are we heading towards to get these flowers?” I asked. 

“Thou must be seeking the Garden of Thorns. Natural maze but if thou can get through it there’s roses beyond one can speakth.” H’aanit answered. 

“Off we go then!” I said as the seven of us headed out of Noblecourt to help out the potential bride and groom to be. And MAYBE we’ll be a step closer to finding our last party member…


	5. Garden of Thorns

We set out for the Garden of Thorns early this morning. After what felt like an eternity trying to get here, we entered the dungeon. As Haanit said it was a complete maze in here. There were 3 paths ahead and we all decided it was best to split up. 

“Cyrus, Olberic, take the left.” I started. “Therion and Alfyn can take the right and the ladies can take the center. If we can we’ll meet up somewhere.”

“You’ve really grown since our first adventure Tressa.” Ophilia said. 

“Thank you.” I said before we all went our separate ways. 

It was almost like we were talking in circles with all the walls looking the same. I hope the others are doing alright…

*Olberic’s POV*

“Just how think is this maze?” I said trying to find my way around. 

Cyrus was just looking around trying to figure out a way out. 

“Cyrus?” I asked. 

“MY FOCUS IS UNPARALLELED!” He said as he tried to set the vines on fire. 

“Well that’s one way of trying to get out…” I said in a little shock

While it did leave a gaping break in the vines, new ones came to replace the burnt ones and they looked thicker than the ones that were originally there. There were also vines that were coming from behind us and were chasing us down. 

“Cyrus, why did you have to do that? I said sprinting.

“It was worth a shot?” he answered not too far behind me. 

*Therion’s POV*

“Well this is quite the maze considering it’s a bunch of twigs and branches.” I remarked. 

“Sure is. I’m just praying nobody touches anything poisonous.” Alfyn said. 

The two of us kept making our way through this maze when I heard something coming from behind us. 

“Hey Alfyn, did you hear that?” I said

“Hear what?” Alfyn said. 

“N-nevermind…” I said as we continued on. 

I don’t know how long we’ve been on this path but I was starting to get real sick of it. 

“Why don’t we force our way out?” I said getting irritated. 

“I don’t think that’s the best idea…” Alfyn started. 

“Well I’m tired of this and I’m ready to get out of here.” I replied as I heard that strange noise again.

As the sound got closer, I started to get more anxious. “Cmon Alfyn, I want to get out of here already...”

When the sound finally showed itself it was a bunch of monstrous spiders and several dungeon worms all after us. I jumped into Alfyn’s arms and screamed him to book it.

“MOVE IT ALFYN!” I said screaming.

“Already 3 steps ahead of you partner!” Alfyn said sprinting. 

*Tressa’s POV*

We finally made it to the center of the maze where there’s a statue with what looked like ancient text.   
“Where’s Cyrus when you need him?” Ophilia said. 

“Speaking of Cyrus….” I said as Olberic and Cyrus came running in, both out of breath. 

“What were those things?” Olberic said trying to regain his breath. 

“What happenth to thee?” Haanit asked. 

“We were-” Cyrus started “chased by a bunch of vines.”

Soon after Alfyn came in running while carrying Therion bridal style. He was holding on to Alfyn pretty hard and couldn’t let go. 

“Finally came out of the closet eh Therion?” Cyrus commented. 

“Shut it Cyrus.” Therion said finally letting go and getting out of Alfyn’s arms. 

“Let me guess, vines as well?” I asked the both of them 

“No, Spiders and worms.” Alfyn said. 

“Thine afraid of a few insects?” Haanit questioned. 

“Not those tiny things. Huge ones.” Therion answered.

Ophilia, Haanit and I all looked at each other since neither of us had to deal with them at all. Once the guys caught their breath. Cyrus tried to decipher the statue while the rest of us killed of the worms and spiders. 

“I’m glad those are gone.” Therion said with a sigh of relief. 

“You said it.” Alfyn said whipping up a salve to heal our wounds.

After the wounds are all healed up thanks to Ophilia and Alfyn, Cyrus eventually got the tablet translated as it mentioned something about using dark magic. 

“Well I knew coming on this journey was a waste of time.” Therion said. 

“The one time we could use Prim she’s not here….” Alyn commented feeling a bit down. 

We were all stuck here in the middle of a maze until someone came out of the vines, and thankfully it was a familiar face with a familiar red outfit. 

“Prim!” I said running towards her.


	6. One Last Adventure

“Tressa, everyone, what are you all doing here?” Primrose asked. 

*Ophilia’s POV*

We filled her in on what happened, and how to continue we needed someone who could cast dark magic. Prim reluctantly casted the moonlight waltz and the path opened. She didn’t sound amused after we filled her in, thus leaving afterwards. We don’t know why she was acting the way she was, but we got what we went forward and it was filled with multiple colored roses growing everywhere. White, Yellow, Red, Purple, any color you could imagine. We got what we came for and I came up with another idea. 

“While we’re here, why not give Prim some roses as well? Roses are commonly given out for a great performance.” I suggested. 

“That sounds like a great idea Ophilia!” Alfyn said. 

“I second thee” Haanit commented. 

“I’m in as well!” said Tressa and Cyrus. 

We all picked out respective colors, Tressa and I picking white, Alfyn green, Cyrus black, Olberic blue, Therion purple and H’aanit pink. We headed back into town and gave the bouquet to the guy who wanted to give them to his girlfriend and was there to witness the proposal in person. 

“Well wasn’t that the sweetest thing.” I said. 

“It sure was.” Alfyn said. 

After putting our own bouquet together, we headed towards House Azelhart to find Prim in front of her father’s grave. 

“Hey Prim.” Tressa said. 

“You know I’m heading out soon.” she replied. 

“We know, but we wanted to give you this.” Therion said giving Primrose the bouquet. 

“Even if you’re going on our own journey yet again, we wanted to give you this for all the help you’ve given the past journeys.” Cyrus said. 

“Or maybe we could change your mind and have an encore performance one last time?” Olberic said. 

“Thou has been best at stealen thine show.” Haanit said.

“I never thought that I would ever find family once my family was gone. But I’m glad I did.” Primrose started. “I’ll be glad to join you all again.” 

Everyone converged into one massive group hug. Well, everyone except Therion. 

“Cmon Ther…” Alfyn pleaded. 

“Alright fine…” Therion said joining in. And with that the travelers set out on their journey once more. Tressa telling Primrose all the experiences they just had and filling in on what happened in the year after they had split. Where will our eight adventurers go next? That will be up to them where fate takes them. Oh, that wish Cyrus and Alfyn all made? That wish was for their times together to never end even if they all may fade away.


End file.
